The invention relates to a fragrance dispenser comprising a housing portion through which an air discharge passage interconnecting an upstream side of said housing portion and a downstream side of said housing portion extends, and a cartridge carrying a fragrant substance and having vents for allowing air to pass for entraining fragrance from said cartridge, wherein the cartridge is removably mounted and rotatably adjustable about an axis of rotation between at least a first position and a second position, at least a portion of at least one of said vents being obstructed by said housing portion if said cartridge is in said first position and being open if said cartridge is in said second position.
The invention further relates to a domestic appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, including a fragrance dispenser according to the invention.
The invention also relates to a fragrance dispensing cartridge carrying a fragrant substance and having vents for allowing air to pass for entraining fragrance from said cartridge and including retaining means for removably engaging a housing portion for mounting the cartridge in a position such that it is rotatably adjustable about an axis of rotation between at least a first position and a second position.